


Synopsis: The Zone

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: The Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Zone

**THE ZONE**

This episode has _no_ Immortal adversary and _few_ redeeming qualities 

It _does_ develop the Charlie DeSalvo character and further cements the bond between Duncan and Joe. The best part of this episode is that it serves as a showcase for Adrian Paul's martial art skills. They are impressive. (Understatement). 

This is not a great episode. It's not even very good. Its only plot appeal for me lay in its flashback. 

I have always been a trade unionist. Most of us take for granted the five-day work week, eight hour day, sick pay, vacation, workplace safety regulations, etc. The blood, sweat, and bodies of striking workers won these benefits. Even if you are not a union member, you have benefited by their struggles by acquiring a higher standard of living. Remember that-when you eat food picked by poorly paid migrant farm workers or wear designer clothes sewn by children in some third world sweatshop. 

**_New characters:_**

**CANAAN** \- the self-proclaimed leader of the disadvantaged people living in The Zone, an 'urban wasteland.' 

**ASIA** \- lives and works as a nurse in The Zone. Does whatever it takes to survive and keep her clinic open. 

**TIO** \- young boy, resides in The Zone, serves as a gofer for Canaan and is corrupted by him. 

**JESSE COLLINS** \- friend of Duncan's from 1920. In a Pennsylvania mining town, he was the son of the mine owner, worked incognito alongside the miners. 

**TOM McGee** \- leader of the mineworkers, organizing them to strike the mine. 

**JUDD COLLINS** \- Jesse's father, repressive mine owner, refused to negotiate a living wage for his men. 

**MARK WELLS** \- Watcher, caught in The Zone where outsiders are not welcome. 

* * *

Near the waterfront's edge,   
In a ghetto gone rotten-   
Roam the hopeless, the rejects,   
Lost souls half-forgotten,   
In tents, cardboard shanties,   
'Midst garbage, fly-blown,   
Ignored and despised-   
They all live in The Zone. 

Their leader incites them.   
Canaan's his name.   
They gather each day-   
To hear more of the same.   
'Your respect has been seized-   
By the 'rich man'-he _stole_ it.   
Reclaim it by force,   
Snatch your future- _control_ it!' 

He observes young Mark Wells,   
An example he'll set.   
'There's a spy, sent to hurt us!'   
'I'm a _writer,_ no threat.'   
'First spies, then _Police!_ '   
Canaan fires up his crew.   
When they kill Mark, his blood-   
Stains his Watcher tattoo. 

The Dojo 

Charlie's been waiting-   
To give Mac a lesson,   
'Today is the day-   
I'm in charge of this session!'   
Mac takes it in stride-   
And proceeds to excel-   
In wrestling, kung fu,   
And karate, as well. 

Mac ends with a move-   
As Charlie gets close,   
Learned from the Three Stooges,   
Duncan tweaks Charlie's nose.   
'School's out,' Charlie's done.   
Against Mac-he can't win,   
And at that very moment,   
Joe Dawson walks in. 

Joe is dressed for the funeral-   
Of the Watcher, Mark Wells.   
'He was killed in The Zone.'   
To Joe, something smells.   
'Mark was checking to see-   
If The Zone's _main_ man-   
Could be an Immortal,   
He's a mean dude named Canaan.' 

'Mark was murdered,' says Joe   
'Mac, I need a favor.   
Please check Canaan out,   
He is nasty, but clever.   
The cops could care less-   
If The Zone is secure,   
Canaan might be Immortal,   
Only YOU'D know for sure.' 

Mac hates being used,   
Doesn't like it one bit!   
He warns Dawson, 'Don't-   
Make a habit of it.'   
'Mac, I hate losing friends,   
Be careful of Canaan,'   
'Since when are we friends?'   
Duncan's patience is strainin'. 

Charlie D. adds his bit-   
To Joe's firm admonition,   
'Mac, don't put yourself-   
In that risky position!   
Looking for Canaan!   
Wandering into The Zone,   
Let _me_ be your guide.   
You don't dare go alone.' 

The Zone 

The conditions they view-   
Appall even Mac.   
He is glad to have Charlie-   
Watching his back.   
'These people were poor,   
But they had self-respect,   
Business fled, gangs moved in,   
Now it stinks of neglect.' 

'Let me show you one person-   
Who is not corrupt.   
Asia's made a big difference,   
She has not given up.'   
Charlie leads Mac to Asia-   
In her small, make-shift clinic,   
But it's obvious that she-   
Has turned into a cynic. 

'The rich folk uptown-   
Had no interest in us-   
Until Canaan told people-   
'Start making a fuss!'   
I know what to shun,   
And what I have to do,   
You don't _want_ to find Canaan,   
Or have him find _you._ ' 

Back in the Dojo 

Mac reports to Joe Dawson,   
'He's a slick operator,   
He is running The Zone-   
Like a petty dictator,   
I could not locate him,   
He's holed up, no doubt,'   
Joe: 'We found in Mark's notebook,   
Where Canaan hangs out.' 

The Zone 

Mac and Charlie find Canaan-   
With a street-wise young boy.   
Tio's all of fourteen,   
Canaan gives him a toy,   
A revolver to put-   
Up against a man's head,   
'Don't call it 'armed robbery,'   
Say 'liberate' instead.' 

Mac and Charlie stay hidden-   
But they can hear clearly,   
Tio tries to refuse,   
Canaan threatens severely,   
'Tio, you have two choices,   
You're my _friend_ or my _foe,_   
You had better decide-   
Which way will you go?' 

Flashback-Pennsylvania Mining Town, 1920 

Mac visits the coal mine,   
He's a friend to young Jesse.   
A struggle is brewing,   
Things are bound to get messy,   
Jesse's keeping a secret,   
He's the mine owner's son.   
No one knows but MacLeod,   
He won't tell anyone. 

Judd Collins is squeezing-   
His mineworkers dry.   
He laughs at their pleas-   
And he won't rectify-   
Their pay, poor conditions-   
Black lung and starvation,   
They plan to unite-   
In a strong demonstration. 

Tom McGee is their leader,   
'Hit Collins where it _hurts!_   
We will shut down this mine!'   
'You'll be _dead!_ ' Mac asserts.   
'You can't fight armed guards.   
Collins won't hold confabs,   
He will have you shot dead,   
Then he'll bring in his scabs. 

'Who are _YOU?_ ' Tom inquires,   
'A Pinkerton hood?'   
Mac: 'Nope!' McGee grins,   
'Yeah, your suit looks too good.   
Better die by a bullet,   
Than slow death in the mine,   
Who stands up with me?   
We'll make Collins toe the line!' 

'Jesse, are _you_ with us?'   
Jesse says. 'I don't know.'   
Can he challenge his father?   
Which way should he go?   
McGee gives two choices,   
As he stands waiting, tensed,   
'You are with us, or against us,   
You won't dare choose 'against.' 

The Zone 

Mac: 'I've seen enough.'   
He has not felt the Buzz,   
'Canaan's not what my friend-   
Thought that he was.'   
Charlie wants to help Tio,   
Talk to him, one-on-one.   
Mac says 'Careful, Charlie,   
That kid has a gun.' 

Tio's harsh attitude-   
Has Charlie confounded.   
While Mac-left alone-   
Is completely surrounded!   
Canaan cracks a bat over-   
Mac's head, when he's down,   
Then he's dumped off the pier-   
While out cold, so he'll drown. 

Charlie sees them drag Mac-   
To the edge of the pier,   
He sees Mac's limp form-   
Splash, and then disappear.   
Charlie rips off his jacket-   
Dives in, tries in vain,   
He's convinced that he'll never-   
See his new friend again. 

The Loft 

'How was the water?'   
Joe Dawson asks Mac.   
'Wet!' Mac replies,   
(Of course, he came back)   
'Canaan's not Immortal,   
I was close and I'd know.'   
'So it's over?' 'Not quite.   
He's an evil man, Joe.' 

'We both have been sitting-   
On the sidelines too long.   
We cannot turn away-   
When we see something wrong.   
There are those that just _watch,_   
There are others that _DO!_   
I want to nail Canaan,   
And I need help from you.' 

Flashback-Back in the Mining Town 

Mac attempts to urge Jesse-   
To go back to college.   
'Your father loves money-   
He will never acknowledge-   
The needs of these workers.'   
Jesse spurns Duncan's pitch.   
'It's these men's blood and sweat-   
That has made him so rich.' 

'Everyone will oppose you,   
If violence you try.'   
Jesse asks, 'Will they shoot?'   
'Yes-and people will die.'   
McGee calls, 'You with us?'   
With his men at the door.   
Jesse says, 'Maybe some things,   
Are worth dying for.' 

Pickaxes and shovels,   
Miners' weapons of choice-   
Confronting armed Pinkertons,   
Then the boss's loud voice!   
'You people are trespassing-   
On my property!'   
Jesse's dad's ultimatum-   
'Go home, McGee!' 

'This _IS_ our home!'   
'Suit yourself,' he won't barter.   
The rifles discharge!   
Men fall, each a martyr,   
Jesse dies with his friends,   
Mac cannot stop the deed,   
Jesse's father-in shock-   
Reaps the fruits of his greed! 

Loft/Dojo 

Mac can still see the scene,   
Hear the agonized cry,   
Of the father, whose son-   
Was willing to die-   
To help the downtrodden-   
Relieve their distress,   
Mac knows in his heart-   
He can do no less. 

He descends to the dojo,   
Workouts clear the mind,   
As he exits the lift-   
He is jumped from behind!   
' _Charlie?_ ' ' _MacLeod?_ '   
'I was sure that you drowned.   
I dove in for your body.'   
'Charlie, I'm still around.' 

Mac: 'I'm going to The Zone,   
Canaan's rule has to end.'   
Charlie: 'You only went there-   
Because of a friend.'   
'That was for _him,_   
Now this is for _me,_ '   
Mac punches the bag-   
With a fierce energy. 

Next Day 

Asia visited Charlie,   
Learned Mac was alive,   
It doesn't take long,   
Two goons soon arrive.   
They are waiting for Mac,   
One is twirling a knife,   
'That's a dangerous toy,'   
Mac warns the low-life. 

Mac makes them regret-   
Their decision to call,   
They're propelled through the air-   
Till the floor breaks their fall.   
When they're softened up nicely-   
Mac halts his display,   
'Tell Canaan I'm coming,'   
As they scuttle away. 

The Zone 

Joe's had no success-   
Finding Canaan's new lair,   
So, Mac visits Asia,   
Tio's hanging out there.   
Mac removes Tio's gun-   
Despite Asia's rants,   
Mac: 'How long will you watch-   
Canaan take what he wants?' 

'We have _nothing_ here!'   
Canaan helps us fight back!'   
'He does not give a _damn_ \-   
For these people!' says Mac.   
'People have to be told-   
How we live,' she's bereft.   
' _YOU_ do it, says Mac,   
Before _nothing_ is left.' 

Could it happen, she wonders?   
She still is afraid,   
Canaan does not take lightly-   
To being betrayed.   
'Folks can meet at the clinic,   
To discuss what direction-   
To take.' Mac assures her-   
She'll have his protection. 

The Loft 

Not very much later-   
Asia phones Mac, alarmed.   
'Canaan found out!   
I'm afraid I'll be harmed!'   
'Asia, I'll be there-   
As fast as I can.   
Lock yourself in the clinic,   
I will deal with this man.' 

The Zone 

Duncan finds only Tio,   
Nervously waiting.   
Mac sees it's a set-up,   
Canaan's anticipating-   
Tio will lead Mac-   
To save 'kidnapped' Asia,   
But- _she's_ in on it.   
Does her sell-out amaze ya? 

Mac knowingly walks-   
Right into the snare.   
Though Asia's impressed-   
She still does not dare-   
Incur Canaan's wrath,   
So, she picks up a bat,   
When Mac turns his back,   
She coldcocks him flat! 

Mac's tossed in a freezer-   
The size of a room.   
Asia now is concerned,   
Will this be his tomb?   
Canaan grabs her in anger,   
Tio pulls out his gun.   
Tio shouts, 'Let her go!'   
Canaan: 'It's just in fun!' 

Tio gives up his gun.   
It's a fatal decision.   
Canaan shoots the boy down-   
Then with scornful derision,   
Puts Asia 'on ice,'   
She will share MacLeod's fate.   
'We've a meeting to go to,'   
Canaan hates to be late. 

At the clinic, scared people-   
Tell Charlie they're leaving,   
'Don't worry, they'll _be_ here.'   
But hopes are receding   
Where are Asia and Mac?   
Instead, in walks snarly-   
Canaan and crew-   
They start pummeling Charlie. 

Shivering in the cold room,   
Both fight off frigidity,   
Mac breaks the glass window,   
Moving with great rapidity,   
Pokes a bar made of metal,   
With a hook, he can't see-   
That unlocks the big door,   
He and Asia break free! 

Back at the Clinic 

Charlie's not giving in,   
But he's only one man,   
The others won't help,   
They're afraid of Canaan.   
Charlie tries to inspire them-   
Not to act like dumb cattle   
They can choose for themselves,   
They are not Canaan's chattel! 

Canaan readies that bat-   
To smash Charlie for good,   
When Mac, the Boy Scout-   
Arrives in the 'hood.   
Canaan: 'You should be _DEAD!_ '   
Mac's wrath waits no longer,   
'The problem with bullies,   
There's always one stronger!' 

With kicks, chops and kites-   
And a head-butt or two-   
Mac decimates Canaan-   
Along with his crew.   
Charlie gets in some licks,   
Canaan pleas, with a yelp,   
But his thugs scoot away-   
Too chicken to help. 

In a last desperate effort-   
Canaan tries for his gun,   
Mac deposits him-cold-   
In the trash. Now he's done.   
Mac and Charlie can leave-   
Asia's folks in The Zone.   
With Canaan's hold broken,   
They can stand on their own. 

The Dojo 

'In the Seals, I knew men…   
Who had eyes like yours.   
They were the 'lifers,'   
Fought too many wars-   
What _are_ you, MacLeod?   
What are you about?   
What are you hiding?   
One day I'll find out,' 

Mac looks at him sadly,   
But earnestly, too.   
'Charlie, don't look too hard,   
It may disappoint you.   
Some people who knew-   
Aren't here any more.'   
Mac wants Charlie kept-   
Far away from this war. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'The Zone, the Zone, this is one I'd like to bury.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'This was a show that I was not involved in. The idea was interesting, but it went awry... For me, during second season I wanted to do more directing and I couldn't do it on Highlander because it became Canadian content. So I was hired to direct on 'American's Most Wanted' and I was going to leave Highlander, which I did for a while. But I came back in November as a Creative Consultant to produce Post and I stayed on the show until the very end.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'This was probably my biggest mistake in casting. I think for the most part my casting batting average was great, but in this one, I think I struck out.' 

~ The Return of Amanda   
  
---


End file.
